I'm A Flying Dragon
by 7Crystal7Emerald7
Summary: Be careful for what you wish for: Kristine's life has always been lonely, but relatively easy...until she met him. She is forced to be something evil in order to save him. Will he understand? Or will Zevran choose to do the only thing he has known his entire life? Kill. Zevran X OC


**Hey guys! I have just gotten DAO for my birthday, and I am quite enthralled with it. I have never gotten to the point of actually writing out my inner thoughts on my obsessions though, so this is quite an achievement for me. It's actually not structured with steel bars and bricks like my other works, so reviews with constructive ideas would be greatly appreciated.**

**I no own no DAO Pfft I would be using my Bioware money in Ireland**

* * *

Chapter 1: This Is How I Die

Sometimes the daily events of life get to you. You start to forget what it's like to feel, to be excited. Motivation starts to crumble, and all you are left to do is stare up at a ceiling, meticulously bored, but without a single thing to do.

This was the state I was left at after my graduation from high school. I had long ago said goodbye to my friends. Friends that I had known since I was 5 as a matter of fact. I had grasped at straws, trying desperately to keep them close. They were all going to various colleges, mostly this one state university near Houston, but I was going to _the university. _You know, that one that everyone applies for, but is turned down for unless they are infinitely rich, or smart. That one.

I suppose I am lucky. I suppose I somehow deserve this, but this voice in the back of my mind says 'You are no valedictorian. You won't even have any friends, or family there.' It seems like a cruel twist of fate that I had even received a substantial scholarship. This only serves to lock my next 4 years into the fabric of time.

Which leads to me lying here on the couch. There is no more emotion left in me. My fate is sealed and progressing along quite nicely. Most of the forms have been filled, and the scholarship has allowed me to pay for my classes already. Nothing left to do, except pack, which makes my heart do this weird, little, flippy thing.

Lately I've been focusing more on trying to distract myself. Books help a bit, but the effort of actually buying, or getting them from the library is just plain tortuous. Because of this, I've been leaning on my computer a bit too much. I even take it to bed with me making me feel like an addict, grabbing a few hits before passing out to a dreamless sleep.

Little else matters though. I get off the couch to grab my beautiful, heavenly computer in my grabby, grabby hands yet again. Hmm…maybe I can play some games today. Skyrim, or Witcher 2? No, I think I want something new. Maybe that Dragon Age game. Yeah…I like dragons.

I go through the various loading screens until it asks if I want to just jump in, and skip reading the tedious readme files and such. Welp, it's not like I would find anything new there. Clicking on the play button, I paused, and decided to grab my headphones off the dining room table. I so didn't want my grandma to catch me watching the…questionable…openings that most of these games go through. Chopping heads and smut. Not something little old ladies want to hear.

It actually had a rather nice opening. Just the right touch of creepy to convey the message that this game was going to be difficult. I leaned back into the couch, utterly exhausted for some reason though. I thought I could get rid of boredom. Well this was promising…

I just all out gave up on staying awake after the fifth yawn. Sheesh…It's been a while since I've been this tired. The last time…

I shuddered thinking about the nights leading up to that particular bought of exhaustion. It brings back too many awful memories.

I closed my computer and snuggled into the couch. It's kind of nice not having any motivation whatsoever. It means I can go to sleep anywhere, because sweet baby Jesus, I haven't even got changed out of my pajamas. Comfy.

I don't even feel remotely alarmed when strange black tendrils descend behind my eyelids. They felt like black curtains lowering, signaling an end.

Black curtains…

I hate endings. I loathe goodbyes. And I abhor the sun.

What can I say? I'm a ginger.

My eyes snap open in a rare moment of panic. Well it must be bad because there's too much light now. It's like I'm trapped in the sun. I see shapes, dim at first, but they grow more defined with each passing moment. I close my eyes again. I just want to sleep. I didn't want some dream, or even a nightmare to grab ahold of my mind. Something I can't even remember.

Unfortunately, someone does not see sleep anywhere in my future. I am shaken awake with a firm hand. I moan loudly and turn over to stuff my face back into the couch. Except there is no couch. As a matter of fact, whatever I am lying on is moving underneath me as though it wants me off. Now.

I open one eye getting a rather lovely view of a man's bare chest. I can go for that. Never mind, let this dream continue. My consciousness starts to fade out again before I am flying. Well, as much flying as one can do before landing in a water. And from the way I am currently sinking deep, deep water too.

_This is how I die_.

That one thought crosses my mind before I am going up again. Dang it. I'm now certain that this in fact real because I am a rather harmless dreamer. I've never had lucid dreams before, so the distinct feeling of water rushing past, and the pressure on my mouth and nose, makes my mind very clear, very quickly.

Air hits my face the instant I am fully pulled from the water. I land on rocks, a bank on the side of some sort of pond. Before I even have a chance to take in the full view, a knife is pressed to my throat.

"Who are you?"

I whip around trying to gauge who the man speaking is, you know some polite manners, always look who you're speaking to in the eye, and all that, but no. This guy was having none of that.

"Answer me now, or your life will be…short, yes?"

Okaaaay…this guy has an accent to go along with the slight teasing aura around him. Creeper.

"Dude, I'm a flying dragon."

Oh my gosh. What's wrong with my mouth? I've known for some time that I'm in dire need of therapy, but to realize the extent of your insanity with a knife pressed to your throat…that's just sad.

The knife presses deeper into me, close to drawing blood now. "That is strange, for you have no wings. Nor, do you have horns or a tail. You do seem to have a fiery stubborn streak, however. I like that in a woman."

On his last few words, this man literally purrs into my ear. I can feel his breath on the edge of my earlobe. Sweet Jesus, sweet Jesus...

His breath is quickly replaced by his hand on my elbow though. I am roughly pushed to my feet. Walking briskly, he drags me past what looks like a half dozen buckets into the surrounding woods. Okay. Typical murder in the woods. I can handle that.

Instead, I am lead to what appears to be a camp. Several tents surround a main fire with some various exceptions. I am thrown forward towards the main fire, barely avoiding turning into crispy marshmallow. I suppose I could have handled that too.

"Gather around my fellow friends. I have found your true assassin."

How annoying. I am wearing my pajamas for crying out loud. How this weirdo can think I'm an assassin is beyond my normal comprehension.

Several people now gather around me. I look at each of them in dawning horror. None of them look like 'normal' people after all. There is a giant that catches my eye instantly. He seems to have a passive-aggressive stance. Even his hair and skin look downright threatening. Then there is a woman, whom I'm pretty sure is a witch along with another woman dressed in more conservative robes, a few tiny people, an archer, and a more normal looking swordsman. I notice in distant thought, that the man who had had me at knifepoint has pointy ears. No, _this_ is how I die. Wait, that statue there…it just moved.

The expression on my face must have been priceless because some of them start laughing in varying degrees of humor. I close my mouth determined to keep my shock off my face. If I'm going down, I'm going to have some dignity doing it.

"Zevran, I think by now we've determined you're an assassin. I mean, you yourself said just this morning to Shale that it was a pity that she wouldn't let you use her to sharpen your precious Crow daggers."

I looked towards the direction of the retort. Emerging from the woods, a tall woman seeped from the forest. I say this because if I could compare her to anything, it would be shadow. Her hair hung down to her waist, wavy and black, with glittering coal eyes.

"And who do we have here?"

Out of the corner of my eye I see this Zevran gather up air to better insult me I suppose. Quiet dignity be damned.

"My name is Kristine."

Everyone turned to look at me.

"What a weird name." the archer stated.

I grimaced. I had to ask. I knew enough about this from the opening. I had sleepily watched it, but like I said, kinda creepy. Sticks with you.

"You guys are…the Grey Wardens right?"

It was their turn to look at me in shock. The normal looking guy was to first to answer with an amused "Yeeeees…"

Okay. That's interesting. Pretty sure that means that at any moment I'm going to be surrounded by darkspawn creatures. Now that's scary.

"Well then, since there is no further need for introductions, I find it quite necessary for you to explain your coming here. And how you know us." said the shadow woman.

"I…I'm from…" I didn't have the heart to explain Earth and video games to them.

"Would she have need of encouragement?" Giant guy spoke up this time. I didn't want to know anything about his type of encouragement.

I glanced around frantically, searching for some friendly face. I finally looked towards Zevran. He was, after all, the only one I could attach with a name.

"I'm from Earth." I might as well go for the truth. Lies will only lead to backpedaling in the future. If I have a future.

"From the dirt? That's original. You could'a jus' said you were poor cuz we're all poor." says one of the tiny people.

Okay. I might be here a while. "Um…it's an actual place. Far away…actually I came here seeking to help you."

Zevran finally acknowledges that I've been speaking to him this entire time. "We don't need help from those too weak to fight, or at least defend themselves."

I glare at him. "Well it appears I have nowhere else to turn to."

I hear a loud clap. "Well then that is settled! I rather say the more the merrier!" The shadow woman looks rather pleased towards me.

That is until I hear a collective groan. "Mother must have dropped you somewhere in the process of carrying you to the hut. Lost your head."

Shadow woman begins introducing me to everyone. "This is Alistair, Morrigan, Leliana, Shale, Oghren, Wynne, and Sten. Oh, and Bodahn along with his son Sandal. They are merchants who insist on following us." She seemed to be rather giddy with the fact they sounded very much like stalkers. "Ah! I completely failed to mention that my name is Elissa Cousland. Pleasure."

There happens to be such a thing as information overload. Seems I'm safe. For now. I glanced between everyone. I must have that stupid look on my face again because the guy she referred to as Alistair is chuckling behind his hand. Must be getting a kick out of this.

Zevran at least makes a move to save me from my predicament. "You know, the only tent big enough to accommodate another, is mine." A smirk rises on his lips, pointed towards Elissa.

Okaaaay…no help required from you dude.

"I think staying with me would be preferable, right Kristine?" I look up at the calm voice of reason. If I remember correctly her name is Wynne. She reminds me of my grandmother. At least she won't be pervy.

"Such beauty would be a waste. Two beauties in a tent *sigh* what I would give."

"You don't seem like the desperate type."

"Ah, _cara_ you do."

The rest of the group sighed, and went to their respective corners. This must be a daily, if not minutely, occurrence.

"I think you should stay with Zevran."

…Did…Elissa just say that?

"I mean, he does actually have a bigger tent. Something that came with him being a Crow." She casually continued, looking at me with a glance. "Besides I still do not fully know who you are."

The words processed in my head. Okay, I'm not trusted, and now I'm being sent to go off with a sex addict. And from what I've gathered, an assassin.

Zevran takes this opportunity to pull me up. "_Sί,_ you can be assured, I will take good care of her."

I try to protest but I am led away from the group. His grip is surprisingly strong. I just have enough strength to catch myself before I'm thrown rudely into a rather large tent.

"Well _bambina_, it seems we have no choice in the matter, yes?" I feel something cold press to my neck, yet again.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Okey dokey. I am finished with the first chapter! I will be updating here shortly (I'm still in the process of playing the game), so in the meantime enjoy yoselves meh fools ^.^**


End file.
